This invention relates to the field of tying elastic balloons such as a latex balloon. More specifically, the invention relates to mechanical devices which facilitate quick and easy knotting of the neck of an elastic balloon or balloons.
One of the most inexpensive and widely-utilized items of decoration is the elastic balloon. So widespread is this decorative item that it is hard to imagine any child who has ever had a birthday not being thoroughly familiar with the delight associated with simple party balloons. Certainly every person who has ever utilized an inflated balloon is well aware that sealing the end of a balloon--while capable of being done through the use of a clamp--usually is accomplished through the dextrous feat of manually tying the balloon. The significance of this task is especially brought to light when one considers that the recent trend toward utilizing large numbers of balloons for special occasions necessitates the repetition of this task for long periods of time. Although devices have existed for some time to seal balloons, one of the primary elements of this decorative technique is its low cost and simplistic use. The utilization of separate devices to seal inflated elastic balloons has therefore not met with great acceptance.
An example of the types of inventions which have existed to separately seal an elastic balloon covers a broad range of designs. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,680,318, a separate assembly disk is proposed which utilizes a rubber string to separately seal an inflated elastic balloon. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,906a balloon sealing device which wraps the neck of the balloon around the device thereby effecting the seal is also disclosed. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,551 shows a more refined device again which separately seals the elastic balloon. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,877 provides a separate sealing device designed not for elastic balloons but rather particularly suited as a separate device to seal the unique metalized film balloons as have recently become popular.
As stated above, none of these designs focuses on the need to cheaply and simply tie the balloon neck itself and thus effect sealing of the balloon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,653, an effort was made to facilitate this particular need. That patent, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Tying Balloons and the Like" utilizes the movable jaw action of a simple clothes pin to hold the neck portion of an inflated balloon while the looped portion is rolled off the device thus resulting in a knotted balloon. Unfortunately, that design does not lend itself to the simple and quick utilization necessary for repetitive use. It may even require more intricate manipulation than that necessary to manually tie an elastic balloon without assistance. Although that design (like the separate devices proposed earlier) recognizes the need to assist one in the need to simply and cheaply effect a seal of an elastic balloon, none of these designs have satisfied the need to utilize the balloon itself to effect the seal without requiring difficult manipulation of the balloon. The limitation of these prior inventions can be understood when it is recognized that those skilled in the art had, in almost every case, utilized a separate device to either permanently effect the seal or to temporarily effect the seal while other manipulation was achieved. They simply taught away from the present invention which utilizes the inherently understood technique of knotting a balloon while avoiding the difficulty inherent to an elastic, inflated work piece. The prior inventions simply taught away from the simple task of utilizing the balloon itself to effect the seal. Those skilled in the art assumed that it was not possible to simplify the knotting task through use of a separate device without providing additional steps of clamping the balloon while the device was utilized.
Accordingly, the present invention focuses on providing a device which is reusable, which simplifies the knotting process, which is inexpensive, and--perhaps above all--can be repetitively utilized without difficulty. As a key element the device provides a design having a permanent hole through which the knot can be effected. In addition an opening is provided to allow simple removal of the balloon once the knot has been formed. Another important element of the present invention is the fact that no movable parts are involved. This not only greatly enhances the device's cost-effectiveness, but avoids any problem with the device wearing out as repetitive use was a focus from the start.